


Mountain Spa

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Buffy Summers, POV Multiple, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faith and buffy get away for some quality time for the first time since leaving sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



'cause i'm drowning for ya  
can you follow me out to the water?  
I can show you were sinking deeper.' - Banks.

 

 

-

Giles had told them it was okay. 

 

They’d all hold the line back at the houses in Vienna and England. Carm, Laura and Mattie were there too. It was safe. 

 

After years of fighting, two of the original chosen ones could afford themselves this break. 

 

The city sank behind them becoming an echo in the rear view mirror. The wind stretched across the windscreen seeping in from the cracked windows. B’s cheeks were rosy with cold. Faith sat laughing to herself flicking between radio stations saying, ‘B, we’re finally getting away just us.’ Her hands were steady on the steering wheel of the blood red Ford mustang that Spike had kindly refurbished and leant them for the trip. Her hands were steady for the first time since that wicked bright afternoon so long ago now.

 

‘B,’ Faith asked again concerned. 

 

‘F,’ She replied, reaching across the gear stick and placing a warm hand against Faith’s jean clad thigh, ‘I’m 5 x 5, baby,’ she turned to look out the window again, a wide smile creasing into life across her face. She kept her hand light on Faith’s thigh as she drove them the rest of the way to their destination. 

 

Faith had been keeping this a closely guarded secret. She’d been planning with Spike and Carmilla since last year for this. Buffy had been frustrated not even a barter of sex with Spike had worked. She’d even tried to get information from Laura to no avail. She’d given Buffy some speech about the importance of confidential conduct and the matters of romance. 

 

Faith pulled into the Spa. There was a man made rock climbing centre at the edge of the complex and Buffy also saw a gym, a boxing ring and a pool through the glass of the modern attachment set into the mountain. There were frosty grassy fields beyond it. It was deadly quiet. Countryside always shocked Buffy a little even now being a city girl all her life. 

 

She half expected another apocalypse to arrive.

 

This was different. 

 

Faith leaned across the car, her lips chilly but her mouth hot. Buffy melted into her for a moment. Spike had been happy for them. He wasn’t the jealous type these days. He loved them both and knew how happy they made each other. 

 

Sometimes she missed Spike but Buffy was glad to have her alone time with Faith. No obligations to anybody. The to do list only: each other.


	2. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buffy and faith have a visitor at 5am.

Buffy pulls out a Nicholas Spark's novel: The Notebook. 

Faith turns to her from the dresser pulling her white sleep t-shirt over her head. 

Her red boxers peeking out from beneath it as she slides into bed, 'B, you for real with that soppy shit?'

Buffy smiled and made kissy noisy at Faith, ‘F, it’s one of the greatest love stories of our time.’

 

/

 

It was 5am. 

 

Faith hears a scratching at the door. 

 

She nuzzles further into the skin between Buffy’s shoulder blades.

 

The scratching persists. 

 

Faith disentangles herself from Buffy and pulls on the white hotel robe. 

 

There is a panting, thai ridgeback border collie at the door. 

 

He a scruffy, soft grey little thing and Faith’s heart melts. 

 

Glancing back at Buffy’s sleeping form she shakes her head.

 

She’s gonna be in so much shit for this. 

 

Assholes together though, the little fella was brave. She’s give him that. 

 

He had no collar and no chip obvious beneath his fur. 

 

She scooped him up and shhed him. His eyes dropped sleeply as she shuffled him under the covers to grab her book.

 

The hours flicked by towards brunch.

 

/

 

Buffy stretched out. She thought it odd that there was a lump that felt un-faith like at the end of their bed. She hadn’t remembered bringing any playmates with them on this trip. She blinked away the haze. No spike. Maybe it was an extra blanket. Yeah. Then she felt the blanket breathe? Blankets couldn’t breathe. No. A live animal in their bed - she scooted her foot away and knocked Faith’s glasses off of her nose. 

 

‘F, where’d the dog come from?’

 

‘He was at the door, B. He’s an asshole but isn’t he cute?’ She asked pulling Eddie out of from beneath the covers. He wiggled against her hands. Too long for her arms. Buffy leaned over to scratch behind Eddie’s ears. ‘Okay, F. He’s cute I’ll give you that but what if he’s a lost dog?’ 

 

‘Aren’t we all a little lost, Buff?’ She smirked. 

 

Buffy turned to Eddie. He barked. 

 

‘Apparently so, F.’ 

 

The clock dinged 11:00am. 

 

Brunch was served.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buffy and faith make use of the boxing ring

Today is a light day but your hands are heavy with want. 

Buffy’s hands have no blood on them and your t-shirt is so clean.  
You miss the slaying. You miss it so fucking bad. It’s only been three nights but you can tell she’s on edge too. 

She’s rougher than usual when she kisses you and marks on your back sting.  
You’re okay with this. You’ve always encouraged her. 

It’s always been like this:

Fuck/ slay/ eat/fuck/ sleep and repeat.

 

This week the slaying had gone away and you’re both at burning loose ends. You rise early to run and let the wind buzz past through your hair and against your empty ears.

 

You get back to the door checking your watch. B will be sleeping still – maybe.  
You book you both into a private session in the gym. You collect the fresh white leather gloves and smirk to yourself. Too fresh. 

 

She’s waiting with your saved toast and crunching on her own. ‘It’s marmalade, Faith,’ she tells you. Giving you a smile around her crumbs.

She repositions and your body throbs with the want to punch something.   
Eddie whimpers in the corner. You creak open the door and let him run out into the fields beyond your room.

 

‘B,’ you say. ‘I got us these.’ you say as you chuck the gloves on the bed. 

‘Huh,’ her eyes hold yours for a moment and then she is pulling you down on the bed and straddling your hips. You are fixed in place by her weight. Your body carries on a delicate thrum of throbbing. 

/

The boxing ring is standard square and the elastic edges are new to touch. 

You smirk at her and block her first punch dodge her other high kicks and small tight jabs to your stomach but you trip on a misplaced shoe lace. Winded for a moment on the blue floor. 

She is small and smirking above you.

She leans down and you feel the breeze of her as she moves.

You want so much to punch her in the face. 

You do not give in though. Instead, you wait for her pink gloss lips to touch your face.

They don’t. She giggles. You bounce back and kick her footing underneath her. 

She falls - lying flat. ‘Fuck you, Faith,’ she spits out. 

Her jaw jolted by the action. White leather now smeared with her red.

In moments like these you want to consume her whole. No one fights with you this. ‘If you want, B?’ you counter back. Not any vamp. Not any potential. Not even Spike. Only B. 

Always only B. 

Her dirty blonde bun is falling out at the base of her neck. The strands growing darker with her sweat with each hit she takes. You pull her up and close to you in a bear hug. You graze her shoulder with you teeth. Her body – a high frequency of the fight. 

You know what comes next. It is her play: she nods. You lead her to the showers where you finally let her consume you whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to cole
> 
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they are so important


End file.
